Skyrim high
by Reenava
Summary: this is a fun little sotry I made about skyrim high. it's just a fun story so please dont judge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Skyrim

I like totally walked through the totes double doors of my like, totally High Shcool, Skyrim High. I was totes walking down the like, totally coridor when I saw my totes bff, Rikke. Rikke was the heads cheerleader of one of our totally basketball teams, The Imperials. We have like, totally, you know, like two basketball teams at our school. The Imperials and the Stormcloaks. The Stormcloaks have Ulfric as them team caption. Ulfric is like, so totally, a rebel. The capten of the Imperials is like, totally Tullius. Tullius is like totes ugly but whatevs.

"Whats up Rikke," I said to my totes bff. Shes like, totally, the second prettiest gurl at school (the first is obviarsly me.)

"Good" she totally replied.

"That is like, totes good.' I replyed.

Sudden Alduin walked passed. He was like, the shccol bully. He so totally set peopls lockers on fire with his totally dragon breth. but he was totes hot and his dad, Akatosh was totes rich so evryone wanted to date him anywy. Alduin totes smokes, I think its soooooooooo gross. Like eww him breth smells of like, carbon dioxide or something.

'hi what uppp my girls,' said Elisif, our other bestie. She was totes the most poplar girl at schools. Unfortunate Ulfric bashed up her totally boyfriend, torygg, with his totally dragon shouts.

Ulfric is totally a dragonborn. He like totally used to takes special Greybeard classes at lunch. I like, know becaus im totes dragonborn too. Ulfric dropd out of Greybeard classes becos he wanted to train with the Stormcloaks basktballs team at like, totally lunch.

'hi elisf." I totally said.

Sudden the bell went for perod 1. It was, so totally, history class.

Our teacher was like this totes boring guy called Paarthunax. He is like, totally a dragon.

He talked about how this totally imperial called the hero of kvatch like totally saved cyrodiil from the daydra.

I like, totally met a daedra once. Rikke like, dared me to go into this totes abandoned house in Markath, and this like totally creepy daeydra lord called Molag Ball so totally freaked me out and made me go and like, kidnap a priest or something. I totes can't remember, but it was totes creep.

The next calss was religens, and our religens teacher is Heimskr, this totally annoying nord who never shuts up about like, talos.

I totally hung out with bffls at lunch. I was like, totally sitting at the cafetrea table and totally eating Nordic mead and like horker stew, which is totes my fave. We aren't allowd alcol at shhcool, but im a totes badass sometimes too like aldwin.

Speaking of alduin, he like totally came up to us and totes started bashing up random ppl.

"alduin that is really mean stop that.' I like, totally told to him,

'Wow, shut up dumb btich." He totally retorted.

'that is really rude, alduin. If you dont stop bash up these guys, I don't wanna hav to use my dragon shout powers on you but I totes will if u don't stop'

Alduin laughed in respond because he thought I was funnt.

I was so mad, no one laughs at Hildraennaleena, the totes dragonnborn,

So I totes used my dragonrend shout on him

Alduin fell over on the ground, and he totes was hurt. He needed an ambiance to come. I felt like, totes bad. And with all the choas it had caused I missed my lesson with the greybards. I was totes embrassed.

'its ok, Hildraennaleena, he totes deserved it,' rikke tried to comfortable me.

"I feel totes bad! I exclamationed,"

'yeah youre like our hero, Hildraennaleena,' said a random girl I hadn't meet before. 'he was totes bashing my bf up!'

'wow im sorry is your bf ok?" I askde.

"yeah totes," said the gril I had never meet, except now I have had meet her,

"good,' I like, totally replied.

I like totally went to class feelin much better. Evryen was saying how good I wass like totally bashing up aldwin like that with my totallu dragonshouts. Everyoen except Ulfric, he was totes jelly cos I was like totally a better dragonbern than him

Elsiif wasent in this calss, she does Music with the bards guild instead, so I totes hung out with Rikke. This class was like, totally, blacksmithing class. We wrre totally learning to make Glass armer. Suddenly ulfric pulled out a glass sword that he made and said a swordfiht to an elf in our class called elenwen and totes started attacking her with the sorwd, becos she is an high elf and ulfric totally hates high elfs becos he got made in jail by one, and he is now totes racism.

I will continue the fite and see the outcome in chapter 2 and I would appreciate somefeedback. Thnaks.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my talos, is this like, totally, bashing ppl up day or something? I so totally was totes mad at like, Ulfric.

'ulfric will you stop actin g like alduin, you are being really mean to elenwen and I want you to totes say sorry.'

Elenwen is like totally in the school represent council, which we totally call the Thalmor. It means shge gets to make some totally important like, you know, descisions, the thalmor is all high elfs which is totes racist, so ulfric totes wants the stormcloaks to all be in the schhol represent council, but they are all nords so that would be totes racest too. Anyway the thalmor are like, totes really mean to anyone who is not a like, totally a high elf.

'ulfric leave elenwen alone.' Said rikke. Ulfric is like so totes rikkes ex, but then he made the second basketball team so they totes broke up. Ulfric used to be a super good player in the totes Imperials basketball team, but he totes decided that he totes hated it because they were nice to the thallmor and let them make mean decsions for the shcool, so he totes left and made his own.

Suddenly our Khajiit friend M'aiq the liar totally didn't know what was hapning, and totes started tryin to sell skooma (which is this totes illegal drug that all khajiits are totes addicted to) to eevy1.

M'aiq is a compluse liar, but I beleev wehwt he says becos sometimes is the truth. He is like, totes awesome, eve nthough hes totes addict of skooma.

M'aqi wzs totes selling skooma becos our teacher blacksmithgn teahcer Eorlund Grey-mane had totes left the classroom because someone set the hallway on frost with some frost speels.

Ulporic bort some skooma and drank so much that he totally got high and hat to go home. I asked Elenwen if she was ok, but she a snob and not replied, instead she just totally looked at me with her pierce elf eyes.

That evening I totally went to my friend Jal Balgruff the Grater (not like a cheesegrater but like grater instead of lesser)'s house. He totally live in a subreb called Whiterun, and calls his house Dragonreach. Suddenly once of Alduin's friends from his gang the Dragons totes appeared while we were playing Meridia Monopoly. He totally started setting the house on fire with a fire extinguisher! Lots of people all got totes brunt alive.

"Dont worry Balgruu, I will save the house because I am like totally a master of slaying dragons!" I grabbed a sword that I got from a quest, and equipped my amore. I made sure to bring potatoes incase I got low health. I totally ran outside and totes yelled FUS RO DAH! But it totally didn't do anything becos against a dragon it's a oretty useless shout to be honist. The Dragon totes laughed and me and yelled YOLTOO SHUL so I copied him and set him on fier. Then I totally threatened to call his mum if he didn't stop burn down peoples houses, and he burst into tears and totes begged me not to and then runned home.

A girl with totes black hair walks up to me. "Hi! You saved Whiterun suburb from a dragon, so I will be your Housecurl!"

"Ok." I like, said

She started totally following me wherever I goed. At first it was cool because we played Merida (the daydra lordess, by the way) monopoly with her and it was real fun. Then she followed me home which was a bit weird. She totally stood in the staircase and totally would not move. I had to fus ro dah her out of the way but she didn't care much. I gave her a room and totes hoped she wouldn't follow me, but instead she sat in my room and totally ate bread!

The next day was totally school. She followed me all the way to school and to my locker.

"Wow help Rikke," I said to Rikke, my totes bff. "This girl is t0tally stalking me!'

"Omg mabye sshe like, has, a lebsian crush on you!"

"ewww gross," I totally said. I didn't mind lebsians and stuff becos I;m not like a homophone or anything, but I didn't want her to totes have a crush on me!

"I am your sword and your shield" said Lydia, the girl who was totes stalking me.

"Wow she thinks she's a sword and a shield," said me.

"Maybe she drank too much Skooma from M'aiq."

"Speak of the deville! (like cruella deville)!" I totally said, because M'aiq totally walked past and tried to sell skooma to a teacher!

Thanks for reading this chapter! In the next one we will see what happens to M'aiq!


	3. Chapter 3

I wanked through the double like, totally doors of my totally high school, SKyrim high. I like totes saw my bestie, Rikke. My totes stalker Lydia was following me as totally usual.

"Guess what, I have bad news," saided rikke.

"I said" what?

"M'aiq totes got expelled!"

"Oh no!" I totes said. I was totally sad. M'aiq was one of my totes bffs! I wanted to cry. I ran into the toiletries and cried all day long, until Legate Rikke came in 5 minutes later.

"He is going to a school called Elswyr high now," she totes siad.

"Can we go there too?" asked me.

"No, it only accepts khajiits."

"oh no that is bad"I made a sad face to show I was sad.

"not for M'aiq, because he wont get into trouble for selling skooma there because all khajiit are addicted to skooma so it is ok.'"

I turned my sad face into a happy one because I was cheered up that M'aiq was allowed to sell skooma at his new school. Suddenly my phone totally vibrated, it was on silent mode and phones migrate instead of ring when they are on silent mode. It was M'aiq. I said "Hi" to him.

"M'aiq is happy at his new school," said M'aiq. He likes to talk in Thirst-person for some reason, which is a thing khajiit do because they are bad at speaking Tamrielish.

I was about to reply with a happy when a thought like totally occurred to me. "Wait M'aiq, you are a compulse liar as your name says, how do I know that you aren't lying a tell?"

"When have you ever heard M'aiq tell a lie?"

I totally thinked about it, and realised I had never heard M'aiq tell a lie. The only lie was totally his name!

"yay you are right M'aiq, I am so glad that you are happy at your new school and can seell skooma."

"M'aiq is also happy. M'aiq has to go now, he has science class where we learn to make our own skooma!"

"Wow have fun!" I totally said.

I went to class because I was feeling better becaue of the good news

"why are you late?" Paarthunax, our totally dragon history teacher asked.

"Because I was sad about m'aiq."

"ok, get your book, _Brief History of the Empire, Part IV by Stonach _out " said Paarthunax.

I totes pulled out my book and flipped to a page about Emporer Uriel V of tamriel.

I looked over my shoulder at the guy sitting next to me, his name was Byrnjolf and he was a thief from the thieves guild. I totally noticed that he had totally stolen my pen so I totally stole it back. He didn't notice because he was totes reading his book. I realised it was _The Lusty Argonian Maid_! The Lusty Argonian Made is totes about gross things! Ewww! I totes said loudly "you are not meant to be reading the Lusty Argonian maid Burnjolf, you are totally meant to be reading about Urinal V the emproter of tamriel!"

Byrnyolk got really mad and embarrass, and said 'no I was reading the other one and then he walked off becos I had embarrassed him in front of Karliah, the dark elf he totes has a crush on.'

When I got out of histery class I noticed I had 2 missed calls from M'aiq. I phoned his back.

"What is wrong m'aiq?" I asked

"M'aiq has no one to sell skooma to here because everyone sells it and they also know how to make it!"

"Oh no M'aiq that is terrible!" I totes said, even though I don't think It is terrible becos drugs are totes bad. Then I saw Burnjolf totes coming up to me, with a bash up look on his fase. "

"Uh oh I better go," I said to M'aiq. "I hope you are ok" I added to sound nice.

"you are a bitch," said burnjolf.

"that is mean" I said, "also don't bash me up becos I am a girl and it is bad manners to bashful a girl."

"I don't care you don't count as a girl becos you are ugly,' he totes said.

I was SOOOO MAD. I was totes rage with Byrnjolf. I am the most beautiful person in skyrim, I have the best mods for my hair and face .

"shut up you are!" I totally yelled

Burnjolf razed his hand to hit me on the face, but suddenly before he bashed me another hand totally appeared and saved me! It was totes Argis the Bulwark, a gut who had helped me out and said he was my housecarle when I bort a house a markarth (I am rich, I have a house in Marker, Whinerun and Riften). I accidentally forgot about him so I don't think he likes me anymore. Byrnjolf totes tried to bash Argis, but argis restrained his hadns and said 'bashing ppl wont get you anywhere," which was the wisest quote evr! Even the greybards woukdnt say a thing so wise!

"thanks! I exclamation marked"

"that is ok." Said argis, he was totes cute.

We were totes about to kiss (not realy) when suddenly lydia came out of the toilet, which was nearby. She had been constipated and spent all hisoyr class pooping instead of totally stalking me. She totes ruined the moment!

"Lydia I am sick of you pleas go away," I totally said, which was mean, but she totally didn't listem.

"I am your sword and your shelf," she totes said.

Suddenly a dragon appear!

"don't worry, I can handle this! I am the dragonborn "I said.

I was totes glad that a dragon appeared becos then I would not have to go to class, which is tamrielish (language) class and it's totes boring. The dragon was burning people alive, but I would totally stgop its wrath! Then I saw… M'aiq was totes riding the dragon! He must have been mad because he got expelled or couldn't sell skooma or because I hung up on him or something.

Thanks for reading everyone! I work very hard on my stories but it is very rewarding to see people enjoying them and giving such nice reviews! 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Never fear!" I totally yelled. M'aiq so totally had an anger look on his face, I totes felt fear despite I had said 'nevar fear'. Never fear is a superhero line that superheroes like totally say when they're totes about to save someone.

"don't worry," said Argis, "we will not fear when you are around!"  
>omg he was totes hitting on me what a creep<br>"Please M'aiq we should talk we can sort this out I can explain I'm sorry I hung up on you."

"why did you hung up on M'aiq, Hildreannaleena? M'aiq thought that you were his bestie!"  
>"I was totes about to get bashed up by a thief who read '<em>The Lusty Argonian Maid<em>'and was embarrass about it!"

"Oh oops sorry. But M'aiq is still gonna burn down the school as revenge for not letting M'aiq sell skooma!" he totes angried.  
>"Yikes" I said but not out loud because that would totally make me seem scared.<br>"I am your sword and your shield," Lydia, who was totally my stalker, totes said.  
>"ok well please burn this annoying stalker Lydia!" I said.<br>"hey wait no!" Lydia totes said," she had a totes angry look on her face.

M'aiq totes made his dragon burn LYDIA but she didn't died, just crouched on the ground. I was totally confused.  
>"I cannot die I am too important!" yelled totally Lydia, and she was anger.<p>

"Sorry I was just joking, I didn't mean it."

"I hate you Hildreannaleena, I'm not being your housecarle anymore, I'm going to kill you."

Uh totes oh  
>she raised her sword to kill me, and I was like totes yikes and used FUS RO DAH on her and she totes went flying backwards into the wall. She was totally knocked out, so I could turn back to the problem at hand – one of my bffls was trying to burn down the shcool!<br>"omg help Hildreannaleena, what is going on?" Rikke, my BESTEST frend (she had never try to burn down school or something, she has been by bestie since kindergarden)  
>"M'aiq is totes burning down the school as revenge for not letting him sell skooma and expeeling him." I totes buryied my hands in my face. "This is totes my fault, if I hadn't hung up on him he wouldn't have come burn down the school!"<p>

"But you explaned why and he said ok" said Argis the Bullwark. He was a housecarl like Lyida, but not a stalker one.

"yeah but me making him angry set hum off!"

" "Muhahahahaha" laughed M'aiq evilly.

"ok we have 2 optens, we can tell the principel to make him back in the skewl, or try n convins him to stop burnin down."

"I don't fink either is likely to work!" I totes saided. But just then the principel, Titus Mede, totally walked past so I totally decided to convins him.

"pls if u don't let him back in, everyone will burnt to ashes!" I conviced.  
>"ok he said after 2 minutes.<br>"ok thanks" I replied.

It was the next day, and we had a week brake off school while they totally cleaned up thhe mess. The was burnt stuff everywhere and lots of ded ppl to bury. I was totes glad becos I needed a brek. I was gonna go do my homewerk but insted I went shoppin with rikke to buy the latest designer clothes,.

I arrived at the mall wearin my best clothes so ppl wud be impressed. I was wearin: Volkswagen shoes, a Cadbury top and some new designer genes by Schwarzkopf. Since it was nerly winter, which is supar cold in skyrim, I decided to wer a classy jacket that I bought on a hollyday in Solitude. Usually I go on more exotic holydays than Solitude, but this time was only for 3 days and it wud take too long to go to daggerfall, where I like holidays the best.

I saw Rikke, by totes bff, outside our favrit cage. It was a vintage café called 'Le Petit Fumier' which means the little mermaid in frnech. We orderd some Cheydinhal Chailatte, and sat down to discuss which shoops to go to. Suddenly Rikke choke! I realized her Chailatte was Poseidon. Oh no! If I didn't find the anecdote and get rid of the poison soon, she wood DIE!

Thanks for reading! I know I sometimes make spelling mistakes, but please forgive me :) I enjoy writing a lot and any construction feedback is much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh em gee I was totally freakin out. I saw Elisith wanking thru the mall. She was totally buyin the latest beauty prodects by Microsoft, at the expensive make-up sotre which was call 'Le Petit Fumier'. I totally yelled out her totes name but she was too busy choosin the latest eyeshados. I ran up to her and sed

"U MUST HELP!" Rikke is dying!"

"What hapaned?" arksed Elsiig  
>"Her Chylatter was totally Poseidon, unless we get the anecdote she will totes die!" I totally exclaimed.<br>"oh my Nein Devines!" Elisif totes said.  
>A gurl totally sarted puttin on sum silvar eyeshade. Suddenly she totes died. I gasped, and lookd at her corps. She was dead! I realized that she die of the same POISON that kill Rikke. I look at the makeup and grab a megaphone and shout to the entire mall so everytotesone can totally hear and shouted "NO1 TOUCH THE MAKEUP OR ANY FOOD OR ANYTHING THERE IS TOTES POISON IN THIS MALE!"<p>

"We have to withdraw the antidot from this posing makeup," intelligented Elisif. She was prity smart, which is totally unusal for a gurl who is prety and has blodne hare. Most girls with blodne hair are pretty dum. I haf red hair and blue ears, which meens I am totally butiful and unique,  
>We withdrewe the anttedote with a special spell I learnt when I was an echange student at the totally College of Winterholdt.<p>

I totes hat to get the antedot to Rikke b4 it was too 1ate! But suddenly I heard an eval laugh totally interrupting me. I went dayum becos it was aldwin and he was wearin designer Volkwagen jacket, it said the Volkswagen solgen on it "The cheapest pencils for the best quality!' But I ignored his sexy and yelled defiantku

"omg it was u who poson everyone! You ruined my shoppin trip, yu will pay 4 this!" I  
>sounded wise and medieval."<p>

He laughed evilly some moar 'muhahahahhaahahahmuhahahahahahahahahhaaahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhaa'  
>I knew I hat to stop him, or he wud totes stop me getting the antedote to my bff." I took a deep breathe and DRAGONREND SHOUT, Itwerked and he went flyin off the escalator that he was totes standing on, and fell off and totally broke his head. An ambulens had to cum in wif a strechter and take him way. I was curin rikke wif the anecdote wenn a fabulous ambience man came in and asked me how to cure ppl. Rikke got up miraclesously cured! I sed I got the poesen from the makeup, and used it to mayk an antidote. Then I totes mayd lots off anecdotes with my totally alchemy skill which was totes 100. <p>

I gott a metal for curin all the ppl and I was lukin at the crowd. Argis, the totes cute nord hawscurl I totes haf a crush on was totes in the crowd. I totes look at him wif my buutiful, piercin blue eyes. Suddenly, a big haul appeared in the roof! It was aldwin! He was supar mad and wanted revenge,…..

It turned out he was just sleepwalkin lol he totally scared me.

"Hildreannaleena!" my mqm called.

"what is it mum?" I rksed.

"we r goin to ur favrit place?"

"the mall no we carnt go there there is a blud stayn from alduen." I totes said.

"no we are goin to daggerfall!" mum totall y said.

"omg rly! I totes haf 2 start packin!" I totally excited!  
>I started packin righgt away. I was totally choosin a prettiest dress to bring. I wanted to bring all my dresses cos thye were all pretty, but I cudent pick. In the end I brought a blue dress wif a pretty lace, and also my dog he is called Punksi,<p>

We hopped into our gourmet car, it was a porch, and we drove to daggerfall!

As soon as we arrived, the graphics turned totally bad becos daggerfall is totally an old game. But I dident mind, becos it was retro and retro is fahsuonable. But as we got closer we realized sumthin was totes wrong…


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my totes god, the doors wer locked 2 the sitty, this cud only be bad. We drove up to the door in our car, it was csalled Shadowmere, the drak brohoof totes gave it to me. The gudn outside sed no u carnt go in at nite so we totes hat to drive our gourmet car up the wall. We accidently fell off and took lots of dmg. Wen we were safety on the other side we saw a…. GOHST. It was totes balck wif red eyes that were totally glowin. It yelled VEGETABLES. I realized wut had happened. Id read about this in a book abowt Daggerfall. Wons the king of Daggerfoal got totally assassinate, and him soul super vengeance and lots of gohsts in the city. Ok well we must have been transport back in time! I pull out my sord, it was make of silver. You ned a powerful wepun to defeet a ghost! I pull out my sword n kill the gosht! It totally died. Uh oh I was totally worry though, becos if I be'd back in time for too long then it wud mess up things and cause like paradoxes or something. I was totes freaking out omg. I was so worry. But I be'd brave because I am Hildreannaleena, the dragonborn! I figured out what I must do.

"Mum we haf to go back to skyrim, we're in the wrong time zone!"

My mum always understands me, so we totes headed back to skyrim. We used fast travel 2 get there fast. We totes arrived in skyrim and I ran to Dragonsreach, where my totally friend Jarl Balgruuf the Grater lived. I knew that Odahviig lived next door. Odahviig was totally my dragon friend. I totally knocked on the door argently. Odahviig answered the door. He was totally wearin a pink dressing gown! Odahviig is a crossdresser, so it was totes normal for him.

"what is it?" he asked, in dragonish. I am really smart and I speak dragonish, or as the draogns say 'Dohveh'. "Oh hi, duvet kin," he said, usin the dragon word for dragonborn.

"Odahviig you may not realis but we are totes back in time!"

"omg that must be why I coudent find my hairdryer, becos it hadnet been invented yet!"

"double-w tee eff, Odahvigg, you're a dragon you dont have hair."

"yeah but I still like hairdryears."

"ok this is really urgent, I need you to help me get an elder scroll!"

The thieves guild once totally told me about a story that happen 200 yars ago, about a guy who was in the theif guild and he totes stole an Elder scroll! Eldar scrolls mayk u go back in tim. Once I had to use one to look at some dragen fing wen I saved the werld from aldwin. I killed aldwin but he came to skewl the next day anyway becos hes a rebel and defies deth.

"Wher are they?" arksed Odahvegan.

"In the tall tower in Syrupdiil!" I exclamation marked. But I ned you to help me fly to the top of the towar, becos I am too short to reach."

"Ok!" he totally agreed, and totes took off his tote pink dressing gown becos it wud hinder his flying. Eww he was naked, but it's ok for a dragon to be in the nake.

Odahviig flew me all the way to the big towar, but suddenly b4 we got there catpults were shootin at us.

"Dragen! I heard a prsn shout"

"Wate!" I shouted back. "he is a helpful dragen."

"oh ok sorry."

Ok we flew to the top of the tower, but I realized I coudent get in. Uh oh, I knew what I had to do. I made him land in the green Empreer way district. It was really cool seeing the tower not all destroyed by like high elves or something. I sneaked in under some sewers, and totally got under the palace. I had to sneak all the way to wher the elder scrolls were totally kept!

I was totes on my sneakily way when I totes saw another prsn! I yikes hid behind a pillar. I was lukin towards a scary lukin gate when I saw… a totally zombie! It had no head and its flesh was totes haning off and realy scarin me! It went wait it didn't make any noses from its mouth cos no head but it was totally all slick flesh yucky noyses it was totes gross! I was gonna vomet. Sudden it lunged for me! I totes screamed, I couldent help it. I was scared because I couldent fite a zombie, I was just a ordinary gurl and ordenry gurls carnt fite zombies! I heard moar footsteps, at first I totes thought it was more zombies but then I realized it must be the prsn I saw earlier! Oh my totally god, I was so dum! He was a scarey, he was totally wearing a funny marks. He grab him dagger n slay the zombie! Then he totes turned towards me… yikes! His marks looked forebodying, like dark fader or somefin. Then he tooked it off! I was totally expecting a super ugly darth fader face cos ppl who wear masks all the time in movees and buks (except I totes don't read books, that's totally for nerds only lol) are always totes ugellly! But then I saw him face n reelised he wasent a scarey prsn,… he was a totes hansem woman!

"hi, he totes said in his hansem voice." I am the gary fox."

"yiou r very hansem" I sayed."

"Thanks," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Becos I came to steel an eldar scratch!" oops I realized maybe telling a suspicious person who I haven't even seen him face and wears a mask my totally goal maybe not such a good idea lol

"wow what a coincidence me too," wanna steal it togther?" he totally asked.

"wow ok." I totally accepted his offer.

"why are you steelin one?" he arksed.

"becos I am gone back in time, I totes come from skyrim time!"

"wow that is a lie."

"no it isn't."

"ok who is the gay fox after me?" he challenginged.

"I carnt tell, that would be a spoiler!" I saided.

"Ok give me a hint."

"wait what is your name."

"how do I no you;'re not a secret imperial gudn comin to arrest me!"

'cos im too hot to be one of those lol!'

"oh lol, ok my name is USB, it stands for Bob."

"ok lol, well the person after you lives from anvil."

"wear is that I live in cheydinhole, ok anyway lets steal this eldar scroll! Lol a rhynme" he totally a poet.

We began walk thru the underground place under the palace, and we totally found a trap door that leader into the palace! We silently snuck in, and the gudns dident even notice us becaues both our sneak skill is 100. I couldent pick locks in oblivien-land becos theyre different to skyrim ones, so the gray fox hat to totes pick it. He had the skeletal key, it could totally pick locks and nevar break! We sneaked past the moth priests. I don't know why they called moth preests, but that was what it totally said they were called when I looked at them (namne appeared over them heads). The moths might have be'd blind, but their hearing was totally good so we had to make sure to be extra totes silent/.

It was easier than I thought it wud be to get all the way to where the elder scribbles were kept. There were lots.

"Ok I need one that will take me to skyrim time," I totally said.

"I need one to take me to the time before me the greu fox.!"

"why? Don't you like bein the grey fox?"

"yeah but it make my gurlfrend dump me which maked me sad so I want to go back in time,"

"aww that is cute, good luck "

"Thanks':

I took a deep breath n opened an eldar scroll! A sudden whirly then I was lookin at a time… it was the time when morrowind. Lol wrong one, I said, and took another. It showed a whiterun guard. That was totally the right one! I hat to eat the elder scroll so that it took me to the time instead of just showin a picter of it. When I ate it, a super whirly! Then I was on totally steady ground, and the gray fxo was totally gorn. I totally breathed a sigh of relieve then turned around. Uh oh, a totes palace gudn was there!

"Stop rite there, crimnel scum!" he yelled. Uh oh….

Hi everyone and thanks for reading! I tried super hard to write this chaptar and make it longer than usal, I know these aren't long but I like them to be short and to the point as well. I hope that you enjoy it! As I said before, grammer and spelling aren't my strong points but I hope you enjoy anyway I already started write the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I realized id didn't have my credit card so I coudlent pay the court a fine, I totally hat to serve my sentance! The guns dragged me super rough to the palace dungeons…. Oh no I was totally in jail! I was so scare. Across from me was… the grey fox!

"howdy ou get in here?" I totally asked.

"I took the wrong elder scroll by accidental!" he said.

"Oh no, I said."

"ya lol."

Suddenly he pull an eldere scroll out of thin air and dissper! "oh I got the right one lol" he said as he totally whirlwinded away.

"I want to go back to skyrim high!" I totally whaled.

"hahaha you're ugly" laughed the dark elf across the road."

"Shut up," I was about to say, when I totally heard voices. The emporer and his body gourds were coming! Uh oh, this was the wrong time! This was oblivion time and I was totally messing it up. There would be a paradox.

"why is there a prisoner here?" asked one of the guards.

"idk lol," said another.

"wait theres 2!' exclaimation marked the first guard.

I totally looked behind me, in the corner was a totes guy. I hadn't noticed him. He totally looked like an emo.

"Emo guy, you have to help me! I said." You need to get 2 elder scrolls, one to come back to here and another that takes me to skyrim thyme and give it to me so I can escape to normal time!"

He totally looked up. His eyes were brown and had an emo look deep in his soul, and his mouth was sad.

Then the gaurds came into the sell and opened the wall! It was realy weard. I knew that the Champagne of Cyrodel was a prisoner then they opened likea secret totally door. and that meened this guy was the champien of curdle. Unless… if I become champion of cyredel then that would totally cause a paradox! Yikes I didn't want that to happen lol.

"hurry up prisoner,s youre coming," said the femel guard. I totally hurried up. The emo totes got up and followed them. I was totes about to do the same, but then I totally looked back. I saw a daydra! I nearly screamed, but the daydra clamped a totes hand over my mowth. I squirmied, but the daydra was too strength. Suddenly he pull an eldar scroll out of nowhere just like the grey fox had and gave it to me. I totally looked confuse. "I am the guy." He explanationed.

"ohh the emo lol" I said.

"excuse me," he annoyed. "I think I just saved you so don't be mean."

"Im so sorry, I hope I didn't offense you too much!" I madea face to show I was sorry.

"its ok, now bye lol."

I ate the eldar scroll, I forgot to check where it went! But fourtunately it went back to skyrim time, but I was still in jale! Uh oh." But I had a plan!

Odahviig" I totally dragon shouted. "Ohdahviig totes appeared. He used his strong dragon strength to break down the walls, then we flew away!

When I got home I totally saw mum. "Im never going on another holyday!" I exasperated.

"lol you wont be saying that when I tell you where we going next summer!"

"Where?"

"secrete lol"

When I got back to school, I totally had lots of exciting story to tell my fredns Rikke and Elisith. Suddenly I saw burnyolk coming up to us. "I still haven't had my revenge!" he totes said, forebordeingly.

"Uh oh, I yikesed"

He lauged totes evilly.

"muhahahahahahhaahahahhaahhhhhhhhhhhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahhhhhhhhhhahahahahhahahahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahaha."

I totes yikes.

Sundenly a teacher walked up to me. It was Pathunax. "Hildreannaleena, I found skooma in your locker. Are you trying to replace M'aiq or seomthing?"

"What!?" I totally said. "I didn't put it there, it was totally burnrope, he had to have revenge on me for saying he was reading the lusty argonian made instead of A brief hipstery of the umpire part V by stomach."

"It waqs part IV and you are expelled."

OH TOTES NO!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my like totes god, I had only 2 days to prove I didn't put the skooma in my own totally locker! Ow my totally Talos, how was I gonads do that! I was so panic, but I knew, I hat to consult the gaybeards! They were realy wice and I knew they wud beliebe that I'd nether sell sjooma! I fink drugs are ba.d I quickly ran to the gymnasalum, which was called Hi Hrawthgur, and saw the greybeards. I said my predickmentl

"oh my totall god, a distaster has totally struck!" I announced.

"What is it, Hildreannaleena the Duvet king?'

"This is totally burnyolo's fault, he has putin skooma in mi locker so I will get expel! What do I do?!" I totes say\

"

"Hmm you need to proof it was him, is there cctv footage of lockrs?"

"omg wha a good idea! Thanks greybards, you are so helpfill!" and I rushed off to find th e cctv totally footage. CCTV totes stands for = Cats & catapults talking vroom.

I hat to pee in the toilet on the way and as I was pee I overhear a voice.

"omg hildreannaleena is totes expulsion! Lol! I' so glad, I hate her!"

"lol me too, she thinks she's so special with her dovahkin and stupid stuff."

"lol yeah I hate her!"

OH MY TOTES GOD! NO ONE TOTALLY MESSES WITH TOTALLY HILDREANNALEENA!

I ran out the cublicle and fus ro dahed pee out of my mouth and it wented on them.

"oh my totes god! Peee! Grosssss!" they shouted. They were blinded by pee.l

I rushed to the locker Canberra, and saw the footage, oh my totally god, I could totally see Burpjolf putten skooma in. I yeolled at the pricnple to cum and see. He totes did, and totally saw the foots.

"wow hildarannaleena, you were telling the tooth! I'm so sorry, I hope you will forvive us."

"well you better make up for it," I totally said.

"ok how can we make up."

"throw a prom dabce!"

I was totally getting ready to go to the porm. I couldent deicide, the blue dress with pretty, or the black one. I totes decided the balk one because it makes me look skinner. I chose a sliver necklace and wore it. It had a lovehart, my ex-boyfriend Virkas totally gave it to me for our 3 seconds anniversary. I totally dumped Virkas because he was totally a werewolf, but he was totes cute "

I totally drove my gourmet porcha car, a black one with red hedlights called Shadowmere, to the prom. I got shadowsmear from the dark brotherhood, but Astrid totes told mean things about me behind my back so I totes stopped hanging out with them. She also cheeted on her bf Arnbjorn for a redgourd called Nazir. Nazir was totes cute, but he totes realised what a meanie Atrid was and dumped her. It was totally funny the totes expression on Asterisk's face. Lol! I laughed. But that is a story for another totally time. Now I had to focal on getting to the prom! Suddenly a car drove into the side of mine. Oh my totally god, I had seen that black android car before, it belonged to Byrnjob!

"You GOT ME EXPULSIONED!" yelled totally burnut at the top of his lungs"

"im sry burnyolk, I iddnt mean for all this to happene, if I had looked in an elder scroll and seen the future and bacon I would't have said that you were reading the _Lusty Arg_o_nian_ M_ai_d. Can we just put this behind us?" I was totes apology.

"No, because I am expel!"

"I'm sory, but you need a fresh start at a new school anyway!"

"do u know what, your'e right, I need a fresh start away from MENA PEOPLE. Just give Karliah this note and don't read it please." He said angrily'

I took the note and magical restoration healinged the cars. When burnjolly was gone, I read th e note with an illumainate secret spell.

_Deer Karliah_

_You are beautifell and I wanna marry you. Please replied. Thansk. "_

_From burnyolk_

I giggled because it was totally cute.

I arrived at the prom. Everyone was dancing and drinking lots of alcool. Aloho is usually totes band at school proms, but I said they had to make up for expelling me and then they said ok. There was a totally band plating, it was totes my favourite band The Dremora. They were a rock banned. Totally rikke, who is my totes bff, came up to me.

"This is the best prom ever and it only just started," she was dancing to the muesli bars.

"tahnks, they thrw it just for me!'

"That is why it is the best," Argis totally appeared. Omg he looked totally vcute, he was wearing Fine Clothes.

"Aww thanks arhis, you look totes good."

"Argis blushed as red as a dremora like the band ones. " thanks 'he said."

Suddenly our prom was totes interrupted!

HILDERANNARLEENA!1 YOU READ THE LETTER! Boomed Burnout. Uj oh, he was totes mad. I totally wondered hwo he totally knew.

"Sorry plese forgive me!~! PRINCPLE Titus Mede can you please make Burnrope back in the school so he forvies me."

"hmm I don't know, he was pretty naughty."

"but he says he sorry."

Burrjog made a face as if to said 'wow no I totally didn't say that'

"Ok fine," said Pinciper Titus Mead.

Then burnrope joined the prom! He danced and got really drunk and it was funnt.

"oh no,' hildreannaleena," burnrope came up to me the next day.

"What I asked?"

"Karliah totes got me pregnerant!'

"oh no!""""""""""

Thanks for the reads and reviews, and sorry for not update in a while. I have be'd extra busy. In then ext chaper, we will see if what happens to the babuy!


	9. Chapter 9

Burnrope totally had his baby 3 days later. It was a gril and he named it Hildreannaleenaette, after me becos I was his hero. I was so totally proud that m new bestie was totes doing such a good job at being a mother! Unfortuentli Karliah, the farther, didn't think tdhe same thing. I totally overheard an argue

"I don't want to look after the byba, it is urs!" yelled totally Karliah, she was totes a drak elf

"but u are the fathrr,"

"So?" "

"uhaf to look after it."

"no I cant be bothered im breaking up with yuo."

"I carnt beleef you carnt handel RESPONSIBILEITY." Yelled totally angrily brutnuyolfjo.

The next totally day, I was totes wanking down the corrider becos class just ended and it was lnucch, when lots of totally ppl came runnin down the coridr SCREAMIn! Uh totally oh what was it I hoped it wasn't another dragon. It totally wasn't though,… it was a daydra. Daydras were danger and very demon, they destrot everythink!1 Once lots of daydras made a lots of totes protels open up allover Tam totes riel, which is our contentment that we life on. But these dadra were totally summoned….. uh oh I think I totes knowed how

Flash totes back

"_This is totally Sanguine Rose. It totes got given to me cos I totally helped the daydra lawd Sanguine disturb a weddin or sumthin. It can totes summon a dremroa. Said my totes friend, totally Rikke."_

"_That is totally danger" I wanred_

"_do_n_'t worry it's totes ok and the dremora is totally cute too lol." she summoned the totally dremora, which wasent rly that cute tbh. It had real sunburnt lookin red skin and weird horns totes growing out of its head and it sounded weird voice._

Someone must have totes gotten the staff and made it glitched and summon lots of daydreams! Uh oh, we had to stop the daydreas from takin over the skewl.

"I AM HILDREANNALEENA, AND THIS IS MY TOTES HIGH SCHOOL, TOTALLY SKYRIM HIGH. I WILL TOTES DEFENSE IT WIF MY LYF!q!111!" I shouted encouragingly, and totally pulled out my sowrd. It was totally a enchanted Ebony sowrd. I totally made it in blacksmithing class then I totally enchanted it in totally enchanting class, and I called it the 'Totes Killer.' The name made my enemies totes run away with scaredness and fear. I wented to face the deadra.

"hi hildreannaleena, I am your biggest fan," said the daedra. Wut!?1?/?!1

"omg me too,"

Oh no they were FANGIRL DAEDRA. Fangirl dadrea are very danger because they will stalk you and totally always want your signature.

But the fangurl daydra had even more importent things to worry abowt than me,,, THEY HAD KIDNAPPED BURNYURELK'S BBY!

Oh my god we had to save the bby. We ran after them and they went to Windhelm, which is where ulferic stermcloke lives. I wondeared if he totes had sumthin to do with this. I rsn into the snow streets, which were covered with snwo becos it always snows in Winhdelm. I ran into a howse and saw…. Omg it was ulferic, but he was fitin the daydra!

"the deerda are eval," explanationed ulfric.

'wow totally," I totes agreed, and grabbed my extremely sword the Totes Killer and started killin the deaydra. One of the deedar totes stabbed my totes crush, Argis the totally bulwark in the totes stomach. Another killed my totally stalker Lydia but she totes got back up again becos she is totally immortally annoying. OH NO THEY STABBENED ARGIS i was so sad becos he is my crjsh. I ran to him and asked if he was ok, he totally said "No I am ded," I was totally devestated. We totes kissed then he died in my totally arms, it was like a totally sad scene from a love sotry like Rome and totes Juliet or something. I cried tears of sad. But ulferic had killed all the deadra and saved the bby! Yay ! Legate Rikke, my bestie, came in and sad to ulfric 'wow you are not meen anymore, we shud totally get back together,"

"but you are cheerleader of the totes imperial basketball team, and I am totally team caption of the totes Stormcloaks!" exclamation marked Ulfric.

'yeh but I luv u anyway," omg it was totes cute.

The next day at school was totes eventful. Ulferic and Rikka were totally going out, and they were totes the cutest cuppel at Skyrim totally High. Burnrope's dorter that he gave birf to yesterday, Hildreannaleenaette, was grown up enuff to come to shchol, she was in the yahr beeneeth us, because she was youngerbut she growed up so fast she'd soon catch up or be older than us omg I swear, I feel really old sayin this but kids growup so fast these days, like yestarday she was just born and now she is 16 well I took 16 years to gtow up that much wow. Ok anyway the totes eventful thing thaet heppedn was….. TOTES NOT TELLING YOU HAF TO WATE TILL NEXT WEEK

Thanks for reead this chapter! I listen to peoplels feeback and advice, also their ideas of things to put in the sotry! Thanks and I will try my bestest to update next week!


	10. Chapter 10

I was totes walking to skewl. It was Monday, most ppl hated mondeys but not me becos I totally loved my skewl becos I got to see my friends Rikke and Elesith, and my totes crush who I totes kissed the other day so now I guess he is my totally bf lol! Him name is Argis the Bylwaark, he was my houscarl when I bort a house in markarth and he is totes cute. I cud also see my totally new bestie,Burnjoke. Burntree was totally my worst enemy, but he turned nice. He had a bby last week and she is now in high skewl. She name is Hildreannaleenaette named after me becos I am totes fab. As I was wanking along the road, I saw…. ALDAWIN. Aldwudn is the totes skewl ully. He is reel mean, and does meen stuff. Once, he peed on my locker totes ewww. He is totes a rebel, he drinks alcool, smoeks, tayks drug, and once he was prenherant ewww. He was leenin against a wall, hanging with his gang the Dragons. His gang totes tried to take over SKyrem, but me the dragonborn stopped him phew. He was hot though, dayum. He wore a leather jacket but even tho he was, as the Russians say, a 'bogan' he was rich becos his dad Akatosh was totally the owned a company called 'The Nine Divines.' His leater jacket looked totes expensive and probably cost a totally lot. He also wore expensiv ripped jeans because he was going for the punk look. Akatosh was totes posh he was akaposh lol gget it hehehahhaaheheahhahhaahhehehaihea but his sun didn't copy him becos he was rebellion agains his parents. Ok well Alduin was smoking a drug, and he said

"Hildreannaleena u are a stupid bfith I hate you," said Alduein.

"Well you were gnna burn down skyrem!" I reminded her.

"So at least im not ugel."

I extremelied. HOW DARE HE INSULT ME. I am beautiful, I ave sparklin blue eyes and buutiul light red hair, I am totally buutiful and unique. I took a deep breath, totally for my totes dragon shot, I totally dragonshouted… BASH U UP. The dragenshowt bashed Alduein up, and he cried and his gang membear laugh. I totes ran to skewl becos I was runnin late now. Omg alduio n was totes waggin, I totes realised. I was went through the double doors to totes Skyrim High.

"Hildreannaleena you are late," said Heimskr as I wanked into religions class late agin. Heimskr is my totes religion teacher and the class is always exactly the same, it is always about Talos.

"Omg did you hear, Burnjolf took nudes and Alduin totes posted them on fecesbook!" said my bffl, Rikke.

"Oh my totes god, Aldien is a totes meenie poopoopants and burnyolk is kind of dumb no offense to him."

"Yeah," agree Rikka."

"Hey where is Argis my bf?"

"omg he died remember?"

I remembered he died and burst into totes tears. Everyone turned around and totes looked at me and it was totally embarrassing.

I NEEDED A NEW BOYFRIEND

I was totally finished trainin with the gaybreads at lunch like I usually do, and I totes had a free. Rikke and Elisif both had Dragon langeg class, but I cold already speak Dragon so I didn't do that calss. Byrneurope was totally taking the day off to take nudes, so I was totally alone. I went and hang out with some people who also have a free in the library.

"Hi we are the companyens," said a guy.

"yeah my name is Aela I am cool."

"Cool I'm Hildreannaleena," I totes introcabbaged myself.

"yeah we know you are like famous." Said ale.a

"I am virkas and this is my totes bro Faarkaas he is my brother and we are brothers. Wanna join us."

?

"Ok sure! I said."

"We have to go on a mission, becaos Alduin came in and like destructioned the canteen.

"

" oh no I CAN'T buy ANYMORE spring rolls I lIKe them ((( I sad face"

We ran to the cnteen and saw ALDEUIN WAS BURNIN IT. I totes saw somen spring rolls burning I hat to save them! I dived heroically to the rescue but my new designer hair totes caught fire! Oh no! "

Farkas totally TURNED INTO A WAREWOLFF AND KILLED A DRAGON. Aela and ViLkas also turned into werewolfs and killed dragons. Om totes g it was like twilite! Omg are you team ajjcob or team Edward I am team Jacob all the way lol

ALduin saw all his friends had die and totes stabber me! I nearly die and he about to kill me to death when suddenly a swofd….. falkas saved me! Alduin ran away and bye.

"omg thanks so much for save me farkas omg he was totes cute"

That's ok "he said and omg we totes kissed yay I found a new bf."

Suddenly a totes giant machine appeared. Omg Alduin had totes stolen it from a totally Dwarven ruin! He was totally gonna destroy the world with it!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh no the big dwarfen machine with alduin in it was totes coming to get us, we were totally gonna die. I totally pulled out my new sowrd that Farkas gave me for our 1 second anniversary, it was called the Totally Sowrrd. I totally swung the Totally Sowrrd with my totes arm, and hit the leg of the machine it was shape like a giant person but fat and looked robot. The sowrd totes didn't do anything to the otally metal! Oh no I had to find another way to destroy omg fire spells wouldn'twerk would they?! Ok Hidlerannelalanea you need to think totes fast! Oh no I couldent think of any ideas, then I thought of an idea! Omg I cast a frost speel which I learnt at the College of Wienerhold when I was a totes exchange student there. The forst speel totes froze the mechanical parts and it totally fell over and nearly squashed me and my totes bf, Fakras. Focus totally grabbed a magical sword and stabbed Alduin as he fell out of the machinima. Oh my totes god, he was totally beelding everywhere. The site of blood makes me totes queasy so I felt sick and left and called the Ambiance. This si the sexond time ive caused Alduin to get an ambielens this year, oh dear it was so embarrass and I felt totes guilty.

"its ok hitlerannaleena, it wasent ur fawlt," comforted me farkas.

"I feel totes bad tho."

"You hat to save the skewl."

"omg I always haf 2 safe the skewl. It's a very stressful job I should get a gold metal for saving the skewl so many times."

"yeah I agree. Oh btw I stabbed him too so it was mine fault not your."

"Oh yeah good point," I suddenlied.

The next night we were at the Nicki minaj concert watching her sing Acanonda, her new song which is about her pet snake which died. I was totally rockin out to the songs when suddenlt I bump into….

ALDIUEON!1

Aldutoteswin was totes rockin out too.

"Omg alduin how are you already better?" I arksed.

"I have a speel."

"What spelil?"

"Not tellin"

OMG I WASS TOTES GOING TO THE TOTALLY COLLEGE OF WINTERGOLD TI FUND OUT THIS SPELL THAT MAKED HIM GET BTTER FATS.

"Come on fsrkas, let's go to winterhold."

"I am bad at spells because I am dumb," sed Farkas.

He was pritty dum I hat to admit, but he was totes cute so it didn't matter. Omg he was totes a werewolf like Jacob off twilight too lol

"it's ok come on are you comin aela and rikke?" I asked my new friend aela and my bffl Rikke if shes wanted to come too. Yeah they said. "

We found Elisif, our other bestie, in the toilet bowl so we took her too.

Dayum we were the groovy crew. My exotic porch, Shadowmere, didn't gave enogh room for 7 people (7: Me, Farkas, Aela, Elsith, Rikke, Virkas is our other firned he came too he's farkass's totes brother)

Ok so we hopped in Vilkas's totes big car, it was a Samsung.

We chugga chugga choo choo the train station and caught a trane to winterhol.d The train was a fast train so we got there fast, it was called the Fast Travel train. OH NO THE TRAIN CRASHED.

Oh my totes god we nearly died, but fourtanetely we survive. But we were stranded in the middle of nowheee.

"Oh my totally, like, Talos, how do we get back?" ohmygodded me.

"We're gonna totes die!" whaled Rikke.

"It's ok, totes Rikke, I have a map," I suddenly remembered about my map. I pulled it out it was an interactive map, it like, so totatlly, would tell us where we were. "oh my totes god we're near windhelmet, that's totes like Ulferic's city." Ulferic was totally Rikke's bf. They were bf and gf but totes broke up 2 years ago but now they got undivorce awww how totally cute.

"omg we can totes visit him," said totally rikke, it was totally cute she wanted to see huim.

"Yeah maybe he can help us get to Winterhold so we can solve the mystery,"

"oh my totally nein diveins, I totally forgot about that!" Rikke had totes forgotten becos she was too busy thinkin of how much she loved her bf, it was totes cute if yuo ask ne.

Oh my totally god we got into totally Winterhelmet and saw Ulfric, he was totes having a party at his house and was the groovy music.

"omg ulferic why weren't you at the niki minja concert tonight it was really good she was singing acanonda."

"I don't like pop I only listen to Bon Jovi. "

Omg bon jovi was totally old but I dident judge becos he was my bestie's bf, my bfflbf. "

"it is wrap music not pope music creacted Elisif.

"Can you totally help us get to Winterhold?" I totally asked, but Ulfric was too busy totes making out with Rikke omg I took a video and put it on instergam but Rikke made me delete it because she was totally embarrassed.

Ulfric came along and also gave us a car, it was a stallion called Sleepnear, named after the pet horse from skyrimish mythology. We totes drove Sleepnear to Whimperhold but soon we found something goin srsly wrong…. The collage was bein attack BY A DRAGEN!

I shouted couragesouly, making sure to inclusion ulfried in my speech so he didn't get jealous or feel left out and sad, "DON'T WORRY THERE ARE 2 DRAGOONBORNS HERE WE WILL DEFEAT THIS DRAHEG." But it turned out the dragen was ….. ALDUIN!"

Oh my totes god he must have overheard where we were totally going. We had to do something omg I asked anyone if they had ideas. I racked my brain but it be'd useless…. Oh no I HAD AN IDEA.

"Alduin if you come down here now you can have some of these cookies I baked for you," I knew Alduins weakness was secretly cookies.

Aldion flied down and run over, slobbering like a Labrador dog and asked "where are the cookers?'

I went lol there are totally none and Ulferic and me both dragonshotted at once and it was so powerful that aldwin died. I felt totes bad but aldwin hat caused so much trubbel and he was rly meen and the skewl bully. Besides ulfric helped so I only felt half guilty lol

The next day we were all at skewl with our other friend Birolop and his daughter Hildreannaleenaette, who is going to uni soon becos she is older than us even older than her father becos she ages super fast for sum reson. She is 18 even though she only got born last week. An announcement all of a sudden like, totally went over the speekers.

"Hildreannaleena, please come to the office immediate." Said the stern vice priniciple, Delphine.

Uh totes oh

When I totally got to the totes office I saw Akatosh, Alwin's rich businessman farther. He was wearing a balck suit which totes looked funny since he was totally a dragon made of fier.

"HILDREANNALEENA YOU KILLT MY SUN!" uh oh I had totally provoked the leader of the vine denines and I was totally in the biggest trubbles I had ever been in …

Author's nope: Hi and thanks for reading Skyrim High! I did not expecting it to reach this many chaperones, and I am very grapeful for the reviews! :) I am going to rap it up in the next chapter so it will be the last chapter so it is not too long, but don't worry becos some new stories are coming: The Adventures of Hildreannaleena which is set before skyrim high and is about lots of Hildreannaleena's adventures like the drak brotherhood adn stuff, and also Oblivion High is sumthing I rly want to write! I will also write a skyrim high 2 maybe one day. Again thanks to the reeders who have stuck by for many chaptars and I am sorry that speeling and grammer are not my strong ponies.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my totes god the totally Guards appeared to arrest me, this waas totally not good. They totes put me in the totes prison oh no. It dident matter becos I totlly learnt how to lockpick becos my fried Burnyolo totes taunt me how to pic locks. He is in the thief guild. I was totally sneekin around, I was a master sneaker because Acid, the leder of the Dark Botherhood totally taught me how to sneak really good. I sneak of out the totes dungenons, and I totally went to skewl because I love my skewl, it is totally skyri high.

"omg hildreannaleena why did you come to scholo you will totes get arrest," said my bffl, Rikke.

"Yeah hilderannaleena you need to hide," agreed my totes bf, Fartas."

"No I have to find a way to get unarrest I have to resurrection alduin," I intelligented.

"How are we gonna reserect Aldawin?" arksed Eslif, my other bffl. "We can't use the cheat ~resurrect becos then we get arrest for cheatin anyway."

"omg we have to ask some necromancers," I totally realised.

"oh totes no, necromapcers are e val." Elsif looked shocked.

"Yeah but we dont have a choyce, who is with me?"

"Hitlerannaleena even though this is a danger quest, I will always be your bffl."

"Me too," said Rikke.

"I will always luv u," said Farkas.

I gazed at him wif my stunning blue eyes and said 'I lluv you 2, bby." Omg we were the totes cutest cup ever.

Ulferic was totes wankin past and heard our condensation. "I will joine too I also helped kill aldawin so I should help unkill him."

"O totes K," I said, let's go"!

We totally ran outside and I totes dragon shouted for Odourveg, my dragen friend, to come so he cud carry us to the Necromancer castle. Omg I didn't even know where the necromancer castle was.

Omg Odahvegan was totally wearing a pink miniskirt but I didn't judge becos I know hes a crossdresser and its totes ok to be different.

"Hey totes Odahvig, do you know where the necromancies live?"

"Omg why do you totes want necromancers? Ok well thye live at Daggerfall in a totally castle called Castle Necromoghan."

Odah totes viig flew us there, and we explanationed the situation to him as we flied.

When we got there, there was like, totally nothing there.

"I carnt see a castle," said Rikke. Rikke was dumb and like to state the obvious.

"Its daggerfall the castles here are just hills in the grund they don't have enough technology to beld castles becos they are from 1996 or sumthin, I pointed at a hill with a door in it and we went in, but odourvegan couldn't com in becos he was too big. I once told him to go on a diet because he was totes too fat to fit anywear and he got rly upset and I said sry.

In the castle it was rly dark and rikke opened the torch apt on her phone, it was the latest model of Stratocaster it came out yesterday. We totes hat to look for necromancers now. Oh my totes god I could hear voices.

"b_ē_oþ þider folc her?" they were speakin old English becos it was from 1996.

"Hi!" waved Rikke. Omg rikke is so dumb they could be danger since they are totes necromabcers.

The nrcromancers were wearing hoodies with skulls on them. They were standin a floor below us and they totes looked up. One was super pale he had brite blue eyes and eyeliner omg he was totes a goth, but he was totes cute. Omg hildreannamelon you have a bf, yuo carnt think other guys are totes cute I reminded mysleeve. The other nextmancer was a girl, she was an goth too she looked like the songer from evanescents.

"can you totes help us?" Rikke totally asked.

"Help with what?"

"We need to reserect a dragon!"

"Dragons donut exist," extremelied the c ute guy.

"No we are from the future we killed a dragon, Alduin he is the sun of Akatosh." I sayed.

"Akatosh is the lederhosen of the Nine devines," said the smart gril necromancer. "omg if we resurrect this dragon you better pay us," She warninged.

"Yes we will give you 50 septims so you can buy some good graphics," I said.

"excuse me that is r00d,"

"omg im so sorry pls help us anyway/

Ok

We walked back otsid the castel and the necromancrs suddenly pulled horses out them pockets! The horses went clopclopclopclopclop loudly and neighed so I said shut up we aare havin dragen take us, becos dragons have been invented actually now.

Omg we totes went back to skyrem and to the graveyard. All the snow had melted becos it was nearly the totes summer holidays. I cudent wait to go to the beach and have the coolest parties in skyrem. The necromabcers totes resurrects Alduin and he cake out of the grave but he was ZOMBIE ALDUIIN

Oh my nein totally devines this was bad, this was all the necroamcers fowlts they were eval.

'YOU TOTES BETRAYED US I shouted loudly" and ulferic killed the guy one and he died. I totes stole the staff off the gril one and cast a speel to make aldein not zombie anymore, he was normal dead.

Oh no but my totes bestie Rikke got killed, she was totes dead. NOOOOOOOOO BESTIE i wailed

Ulferic was also sad : (

Akatosh totally came up to us.

"Omg guys thanks for try to save him but I don't like aldawin anyway he smells bad."

Lol that was totes relief I wasn't arrest anymore, and it was the last day of skewl that Friday. Omg I totes hugged all my fredns and said I will miss them and we will throw parties and haf the best year ever next year becos aldawin will totes not be there even though we will totally miss rikke oh well lol

Omg totes thanks guys! It has been a long and exciting germany writing this story, skyrim high. I really enjoyed writing and the reviews and nice people who red it made it such a fun expeereans. I carnt wait to start writing my next story: The Adventures of Hildreannaleena , I am going to start write it next week, make sure to take a look if you enjoyed skyrem hi. Again thanks everyone you are all amazing and pls have a good day. : )


End file.
